


Within My Arms

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Tom Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comforting words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, haven't written Tom comforting me in ages and I could really use some comfort right about now. So here is Tom comforting me. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

The last couple of days were rough, I had a stomach virus I was the only one that seemed to care about that.

 Not surprising there, I found myself alone in our room when the door opened. I looked up to see Tom, "Sweet darling, how do you feel?" he asked softly as he laid next to me on our bed.

 I gave him a small smile, "Recovering Tom Tom, slowly but surely" I said softly as he stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry you've been feeling like this lately, you deserve all that is good my rose" he said kissing my cheek.

 "You're so sweet Tom, I don't deserve you, you're always there to comfort me" I said softly. "You can always find comfort within my arms, always" he said he brushed his lips against mine. "Thank you" I said quietly as we kissed. I slept in his arms that night, it was good to know at least he cared and that I would always have his arms.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
